The Great Rift
by Striker5
Summary: My very very different sequel to Chrono Trigger. It has been several years after the defeat of Lavos, but Crono can't shake the old feeling that they didn't kill him completely.


I am back my fans, and I am ready to get my fan fiction writing underway. I was very busy with school and all, you understand. My fic this time is a Chrono Trigger fic, and I want to make it emotionally deep as well as keeping you glued to the screen with intense action. I hope to get to 20 chapters. Crono talks in this story, I hope that doesn't ruin the tradition of Chrono Trigger, but I want the story and the main character to be emotional! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1 The Story  
  
In the year 65,000,000,000 B.C., a powerful and mysterious being called Lavos flew from the deepest reaches of space and struck the planet. He dug himself deep into the core of the Earth and began to drain all life from the planet, growing stronger and stronger. Billions of years later, the year 1999 to be exact, Lavos erupted from the planet and eradicated almost all of the life on Earth. Large flaming pieces of rock showered the planet and the sun was blocked by the large amount of smoke. The smoke was so thick it could not be blown away, and the planet went into a very cold and harsh lifestyle. Using the remaining technology they had, the humans used robots and artificial food to help them stay alive. Some questioned their survival and went insane because they couldn't find the answer. It seemed the planet would be doomed forever. encased in a dark shadow that would never leave them.  
  
However. where there is darkness, there is always light, and this light came from a boy who lived in the year 1000 A.D. His name, a name that would be remembered forever for his accomplishments, was Crono.  
  
Crono.Crono.  
  
"Crono! Crono!! Wake up Crono!" A voice, oddly familiar to him, seemed to say in the far distance of his dreams. He then woke up, his face and clothes covered in sweat. He looked over to the voice and saw it was his lovely wife, Marle.  
  
"Your mom was right, you sleep like a rock, and it is almost impossible to wake you up!" Marle said, a little agitated, but Crono could always tell she was very happy when she was around him.  
  
Crono yawned and stretched, his red hair as, as usual a mess, seemed to be even wilder than ever. His green eyes then opened and he grinned at Marle, "Sorry sweetie."  
  
Marle sighed, knowing it was impossible to stay mad at him, and said in a cheerful tone, "Well, come downstairs, I'll fix you breakfast."  
  
Crono immediately jumped out of bed and quickly slipped on a red tunic with black leggings and followed Marle as she walked downstairs.  
  
Their house was quite beautiful. Marle wanted to live near the castle so they cleared out a part of the forest and established a pretty big house. It wasn't as classy or rich as Truce Castle, but they called it home. It was almost identical to Crono's mother's house, except for more rooms.  
  
Marle walked over to her advanced oven that Lucca made and began getting out eggs and bread. Crono sat at the table and played around with a fork.  
  
Marle looked back at Crono and said to herself, "It is better to tell him now than later."  
Marle turned around, walked over to the table, and sat down in the chair next to Crono.  
  
"Crono.we need to talk," Marle said, brushing back the flowing red hair that was currently not tied in a ponytail.  
  
Crono looked at Marle, his green eyes shimmering in the sunlight, and he simply nodded his head.  
  
"Well, you know we have both been wanting a child. And.it has happened." Marle said, a small smile forming across her face.  
  
Crono's eyes widened in amazement and he took her hands in his and simply stammered, "R-R-Really!?"  
  
Marle nodded and replied, "I am pregnant."  
  
Crono was at a loss for words, he was happy of course, but he was unsure of what to do next. He then smiled and placed his head on her shoulder, some spikes of his hair tickling her neck. "That is wonderful news."  
  
Marle's smile widened, glad to hear that he was happy about it, and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I love you Marle," Crono said, lifting his head up and looking into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Crono," Marle replied, looking into those green eyes she has looked in so many times. It was amazing that those eyes always stayed the same during their adventures. Whether he was depressed, angry, or injured, his eyes always held a shimmering hope. And whoever looked into them would gain courage and strength to continue fighting.  
  
They sat there in their chairs, just gazing at each other, their emotions so great towards each other they could not express it in words.  
  
Their peaceful moment was interrupted by a loud crash outside!  
  
Hah! A cliffhanger! And on the first chapter too o.o! I hope you enjoyed it. The first few chapters will be kind of dull, with hardly any action at all. But stay with me. It will get better. Please R&R! 


End file.
